The present disclosure relates to a method for producing a semiconductor module, and to a semiconductor module. Microphones, pressure and gas sensors are implemented in electronic devices such as, for example, smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, automotive and medical devices, and wearable devices in the area of lifestyle, and may nowadays be constructed as silicon micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS). In a microphone a back volume is formed below or behind a MEMS sound device. The term “back volume” may refer to a space opposite to a MEMS sound component like, for example, a membrane on which sound waves may impinge and may also be referred to as a backside cavity. In general, it is known that, when the back volume is increased, microphone sensitivity, e.g. signal-to-noise ratio, can be further increased and a better frequency response curve can be achieved. The back volume is limited on one side by a cap or lid which covers the microphone cavity. The present disclosure is also related to other sensors which may comprise a cap like, for example, shock sensors, acceleration sensors, temperature sensors, gas sensors, humidity sensors, magnetic field sensors, electric field sensors, or optical sensors. In order to further reduce the manufacturing costs of these devices, those skilled in the art permanently strive to develop more efficient and practicable fabrication methods.